Almighty Ascension
The power to ascend to a limitless state of power and achieve virtual omnipotence. Acquisitive version of Omnipotence. Ultimate apex of Self Transcendence. Also Called *Absolute Ascension *Final Evolution *Ultimate Ascension Capabilities The user can ascend and gain virtual omnipotence surpassing cosmic entities, deities, supernatural beings and many other forces by using several means to achieve unparalleled power, becoming the most powerful being in existence. ''Note:'' The user of this ability was never originally omnipotent, therefore achieves that stage of power via several other means like: Absorption, Consumption, Sealing, Fusion, Spiritual Ascension, etc. Forms of Ascension User may achieve this power by using several methods such as: *Absolute Change - By changing oneself into an omnipotent being. *Absolute Existence - User rewrite themselves into a being of absolute power. *Absolute Storage - Absorb, contain, seal, trap or lock limitless amounts of power inside the users body. *Absolute Will - User wills themselves into a higher level of existence. *Absolute Wish - By wishing for omnipotence from a wish-granting being/item. *Almighty Borrowing - Borrow the powers and status of absolutely any being. *Almighty Object Fusion - Fuse with a certain object that grants omnipotence. *Almighty Replication - Replicate the powers and status of absolutely any being. *Causa Sui Physiology - User is self-created being thus can create themselves to possess omnipotence. *Complete Arsenal - By acquiring every possible and impossible superpower. *Cosmic Host - Become omnipotent by being a host of a specific entity. *Deification - Gain omnipotence by acquiring a godly status. *Evolution - Evolve into a transcendent state beyond all other forms of being. *Imbued Godhood - Be powered by a specific supernatural source. *Knowledge - Become omnipotent using the knowledge of magic, science or even divine knowledge. *Meta Power Manipulation - By creating omnipotent powers or rewriting existing powers. *Meta Summoning By summoning an object or an entity that can give you omnipotent powers *Meta Transcendence By transcending the unique boundaries such as do not possess/possess or able/unable. *Perfection - Gain omnipotence by achieving the ultimate state of flawlessness. *Possession - By possessing or trapping a nigh omnipotent being inside user. *Power Bestowal - By an omnipotent being bestowing nigh-omnipotence onto another being. *Soul Absorption - Absorb many souls to achieve god-like power. *Steal or Kill - By killing a powerful deity or stealing its power. *Self Origin Manipulation - manipulated ones own origins making so their always had omnipotent powers *Unity - By becoming one with absolutely everything. *Willpower or Inner Power - Ascend through sheer force of will becoming nigh omnipotent. *Zenith - Rare cases when one transforms into the most powerful being in all of living existence. Anyone with this condition however has to be someone of great power already. Applications (General) *All Manipulations *All Mental Powers *All Meta Powers *All Mimicries *All Physical Attributes *All Superpowers *All Transcendent Powers Applications (Detailed) *Certain Omnipotent Powers **Absolute Force Manipulation **Absolute Will **Author Authority **Boundary Manipulation **Causality Manipulation **Concept Manipulation **Complete Arsenal **Indeterminacy **Logic Manipulation **Omni-Magic **Omniverse Manipulation ***Existence Manipulation ***Omniarch ***Omnificence ***Omni-Manipulation ***Nonexistence ***Universal Manipulation **Physical Godhood *Transcendent Physiology **Absolute Existence ***Absolute Condition ***Absolute Immortality ***Enlightenment ***Flawless Indestructibility ***God Mode ***Higher Consciousness ***Immutability ***Omniscience ***Perfection ***Unimind **Blood Transcendency **Cosmic Entity Physiology **Cyber Transcendence **Death Transcendence **Divinity ***Divine Combat ***Divine Presence ***Ethereal Manipulation ***Miracle Performing ***Supernatural Manipulation **Self Transcendence Associations *Almighty Link *Collective Entity Physiology *Composite Deity Physiology *Omnipotence *Perfection *Power Manifestation *Ultimate Invicibility *Ultipotence Limitations *Users that have gained this power via Almighty Object Fusion or Possession could be vulnerable to Separation. *The user might be rejected by their own power. *The user might be overwhelmed by the new power they have obtained. *Too much power could drive the user mad. *Can not surpass complete omnipotent beings *The user's power might be limited by the Supreme Being. Known Users Gallery Castiel's Soul Power.gif|After absorbing 30-40 million souls from Purgatory, Castiel (Supernatural) acquired Virtual Omnipotence. Bad Wolf.jpg|After absorbing the time vortex Rose Tyler (Doctor Who) became the entity known as Bad Wolf. Elaine Belloc, the news Presence.jpg|Soon after The Presence handed creation over to Elaine Belloc, she became the supreme power of the DC verse. Onaga_the_One_Being.jpg|Onaga the Dragon King (Mortal Kombat) becoming the One Being after combining the six kamidogu and slaying the last of the elder gods 3353077-swamp thing godhood.jpg|Swamp Thing (DC Comics) briefly ascended to become the new Presence of the DC multiverse. Scp 001 a record by sunnyparallax-d8ej21l.jpg|Dr. Mary Nakayama (SCP Foundation) became the God of the Foundation universe after writing she was omnipotent and omniscient in the SCP-001 slot, which causes any statement written in it to become true. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Almighty Powers Category:Experimental Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Powers via Object Category:Object-based Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Crossover Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Common Powers